The Face of Depression
''The Face of Depression ''is the seventh episode of Part 1 of Season 6 of the Netflix original series ''BoJack Horseman'', and the 67th episode overall. It premiered with the rest of Part 1 of Season 6 on October 25, 2019. Synopsis BoJack travels around the country, reconnecting with loved ones, while Mr. Peanutbutter embarks on his own national tour as the face of depression. Plot BoJack is standing in the middle of his kitchen finally home from the previous episode. He throws out a bunch of rotting food. He reflects on all the things from his past that he regrets, through a montage of seeing himself in various situations. He hears echos of past conversations. He then walks into an AA meeting. At the AA meeting, he recognizes a woman by her tattoos and hair. He realizes it's an older Sharona. There is then a flashback from ''Horsin' Around'' where BoJack pulls Sharona into his dressing room and tells her Sarah Lynn got into the vodka. Sharona asks if Sarah Lynn is OK. BoJack tells her Danny knows he got it from her. Sharona then says it was BoJack's. BoJack asks what difference it makes, whose vodka it was. BoJack tells her if he takes the fall for this then the whole show is over, and everything he did was for nothing. Sharona questions what he means and BoJack clarifies he means what he did to Herb and to save the show. He asks Sharona if she understands and he tells her all that is pointless if it goes away now. Sharona asks what she's supposed to do. BoJack puts his hand on her shoulder and tells her he has friends on Coach ''who owe him a favor. He tells her she can get a fresh start. She slaps his hand away and tells him there is no such thing as a fresh start. He tells her it's an easy job Craig T. Nelson is balder by the day. Sharona asks what if she says no. BoJack tells her no one is asking her. The scene then transitions back into the AA meeting. BoJack is asked if he would like to share. The lady running the group apologizes as it is supposed to be anonymous. BoJack introduces himself saying this feels dumb. Everyone except Sharona, who sits with her arms crossed, greets him. In Chicago, Guy is getting ready to go to the Galapagos. He tells Diane he can stay if she needs him. She encourages him to go saying the work he is doing is important. Guy tells her he is only taking pictures of turtles in bikinis for the ''National Geographic Swimsuit Addition. He tells her that it is less important then what she's dealing with. Diane asks for clarification. Guy says her psychiatrist says she's depressed. Diane admits maybe she's been a little depressed but not depressed. Guy goes on to say she's been smoking three packs a day and wearing the same pajama bottoms for weeks. Diane defensively says this is all part of her writing process. She tells him her best stuff comes out when she hates herself. Guy asks her what stuff, he knows she hasn't been writing anything. Cast Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 6